1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method for providing a water ski with a steering device and the completed apparatus of a steerable water ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering a conventional water ski may be achieved through leaning from side to side thus creating angular deflection and lateral forces on the bottom of the ski. Often a greater challenge is desired or a quicker turning response is desired for stunts.